He Doesn't Like Me!
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: Runo is convinced that Dan Kuso does not like her, but her best friend Julie thinks otherwise. Julie has devised a so called 'plan' to prove that Dan does infact like her. But of course, not everything goes to plan... Disclaimer: I Don't own Bakugan. Thanks to everyone who reads! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"He doesn't like me!" Runo tells Julie yet again, "We're friends."

"He does! I just know it!" Julie squeals, "So just go tell him you like him, then you guys can live happily ever after." How Julie made it sound so simple.

"I-I don't like him!" Runo stutters as she feels the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Don't play that game with me, Girl," Julie says with warning, "You can't hide it from me."

She shakes her head knowingly.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone." Runo leans into Julie whispers so very quietly.

"Ah~!" She does a girly scream, "Dan and-"

"Shut up!" Runo shouts cautiously and covers Julie's mouth, "People will hear."

Runo removes her hand, "Oh Sorry..." She grins.

"But you two should just go out already!" Julie moans.

"Julie, "Runo says slowly, patriotically whilst holding her shoulders, "He doesn't like me."

Julie stares at her blankly then laughs, "He does!"

Runo holds her head with her hand and sighs.

"I can prove it~" Julie nudges Runo.

"How?" Runo asks with disbelieve.

"I have a plan." Julie has a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

"Julie...I'm not so sure about this..." Runo and Julie peer round the corner of the corridor as they see Dan approaching.

"It will be fine!" Julie dismisses.

"But," Runo starts, "I don't actually-"

"Never mind that, just go!" Julie shoves Runo out into the corridor in the path of Dan as he draws closer.

Runo mentally curses Julie as Dan shouts, "Hey, Runo!"

He makes his way towards her.

She turns to him, "Hey...Dan." She hesitates.

"You okay?" Dan raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Runo nods.

"Still on for after school?" Dan reminds.

"Y-Well, no..." Runo stutters deciding if she should follow through.

"What, why?!" Dan sounds surprised.

"I-er..." Runo hesitates, "Happen to have a date." She folds her arms and closes her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Dan says trying to hold in his laughter.

"No," Runo glares at Dan, "I'm not _actually_."

"What?!" Dan gapes with surprise. Runo stares caught off guard with this reaction.

"Since when did you go on _dates_?" Dan squints at the thought.

"You make it sound like I'm not a girl!" Runo snaps as she clenches her fists by her sides.

"Whoa...okay, I'm sorry..." Dan backs away playfully.

"Whatever." Runo turns around and goes around the corner of the corridor, back to Julie.

"How did it go? What happened?" Julie quizzes curiously.

"Awful. Nothing," Runo replies shortly and coldly, "How the hell did you talk me into this?" Runo turns to her feeling stupid.

"What did he say?" Julie persists.

"He was like 'What?!'" Runo starts.

"See! He cares, meaning he probably likes you!" Julie explains

"Then he said, 'Since when did you go on _dates_?'" Runo mimicks Dan, "The nerve of that guy!"

"Runo, Runo, Runo," Julie shakes her head, "You don't know a thing about boys do you?"

"And there's also another problem..." Runo strokes her chin looking as though she's in thought.

"I don't have a frikken date!" Runo shouts in Julie's face.

"Oh relax; I've got this all under control!" Julie says with such a care-free attitude.

"I'm gonna look like a total idiot!" Runo holds her head in despair.

"I'll just get Ace or someone to go on a date with you..." Julie says casually.

"Ace?!" Runo gawks, "It can't be one of Dan's friends?!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Dan will find out that it's all just a lie!" Runo says in a panic.

"Okay, so you go and get a date?" Julie raises an eyebrow.

Runo quietens.

"Just trust me okay girl?" Julie tries to reassure.

"I don't really have a choice..." Runo murmurs.

* * *

3:57pm. Runo waits outside a cafe. Julie told her to wait outside at 4:00. Runo felt her stomach churning: _'She better not mess this up'._

"Runo!" A voice calls from behind her. Runo swivels around.

"Ace? Hey!" Runo greets.

"Where's everyone else?" Ace looks around.

"I-I'm not sure..." Runo says unsurely; wondering what Julie has told him.

"Julie said we were all meeting up today, so where is everyone?" Ace wonders.

"That dam Julie..." Runo mutters to herself.

"What?" Ace asks; mishearing Runo.

"Eh, nothing..." Runo laughs nervously.

"Say, you look quite dressed..." Ace eyes Runo making her blush. She was wearing a white, flowery lace, skater dress and her hair was left down in loose curls.

"Well um..." Runo says with embarrassment.

"Maybe we should go inside and wait for the others?" Runo tries to saves this so called 'date'.

"Yeah." Ace nods as they enter the cafe and are seated in one of the leather booths.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Just need the toilet." Runo says quickly as she dashes to the bathroom.

She enters the pearl white cubicles and places her purse near the sink. She opens it and yanks out her phone; she dials a number and puts the phone to her ear.

"JULIE!" Runo almost screams; forgetting she was in a public place.

"_Ouch Runo..."_

"You said you planned a date?" Runo grits her teeth.

"_It is a date!"_

"You tricked the poor guy into coming here!" Runo moans.

"_I did not!"_

"Then why did you tell him we were all meeting up?!" Runo confronts.

"_So he would show! I can't just say 'go on a date with Runo'! Besides it's not like the others are actually coming."_

"He said I looked 'dressed'!" Runo says irritably.

"_Well yeah...I hope you are dressed..."_

"Julie!" Runo says with annoyance.

"_Alright, alright! But you guys are alone right? So it's practically a date! Where are you anyway?!"_

"I'm in the toilets." Runo sighs.

"_Girl, just go with it okay?"_

"Again...I don't really have a choice..." Runo says with regret.

"_Good luck!" _

"Whatever..." And with that Runo hangs up and stomps out of the bathroom and back to Ace.

"Hey, is that Dan walking past?" Ace leans right to look past Runo and out of the front window.

"What?!" Runo says alarmingly as she turns to see Dan walking past, "What is he doing here?!"

"Huh?" Ace looks clueless.

"Shall we go and get him?" Ace suggests.

"NO!" Runo raises her voice and interrupts.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll come..." Runo tries to keep composed.

"But why's he walking past? Maybe I should text him?" Ace makes it even more difficult.

"No, I'm on it!" Runo scrambles her purse around to get her phone out. She pretends to text.

"Done..." She sings.

"Are you okay?" Ace asks with confusion.

"Fine, why?" Runo blinks.

"You're acting weird..." Ace raises and eyebrow.

"I-Is that so?" Runo says uneasily.

"Yeah..." Ace nods.

Runo sighs, "Ace, the truth is...I-"

Runo hesitates; dreading having to tell him the truth.

Ace looks at her expectantly.

"Don't tell me..." Ace fills the silence. Runo blinks cluelessly.

"You um..." Ace hesitates.

"You like me?" Ace stares at Runo intently.

"What..." Runo says quietly; processing what he had just said, "Wait, what?!" She raises her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and favourites/follows! Hope you like this chapter xP_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Wait, what?!" I raise my voice in a shocked face.

"You're well...you know dressed up and it's just us two..." Ace shifts awkwardly.

"Well..." I stall as I look down at the table.

"Come on just be honest did Julie set us up?" Ace stares at me confrontationally, "The others didn't say anything about meeting up today..."

_So I have two options. Tell Ace the truth, meaning he'll probably go and tell Dan and Dan would realize that I lied about the date and think I'm a complete idiot. __**Or**__ tell Ace I like him which could make things awkward between us AND may lead to Mira's dismay..._

"Yes..." I gulp realize that I hadn't responded yet.

"Ace-"I pause trying to force the words out of my mouth, "I-I like you..." Hopefully that sounded believable.

"But...Since when?" Ace looks at me with confusion trying to comprehend.

"Since a month or so ago..." I squint.

There's an awkward silence.

"Look Runo, you're my friend but I just broke up with Mira..." Ace says regretfully.

"Ace..." I sigh, "I know you like Mira. I'm sorry this was a mistake."

I grab my purse and I dash for the door before giving Ace the chance to respond; _this was a total fail. _

I walk down the pavement past the other shops and restaurants; making my way home.

I decided to text Julie a pleasant message:

_Julie, you are soo dead!_

A minute or two later my phone vibrates. A text message from Julie of course:

_Wuts happenin'? xx_

I reply:

_I'll call you when I get home._

She almost instantly replies:

_Home?! Whers Ace? X_

I ignore this message and slip my phone into my purse. _I don't even know why I decided to follow through with this dam plan, not Ace thinks I like him. Great._

"Runo?" A voice pulls me out of my train of thought. I immediately recognise this voice; I bite my lip and cringe before I swivel around to Dan Kuso. He eyes me briefly.

"Dan...?" I linger uncomfortably.

"I thought you were going on a..." Dan stops and holds a hand to his mouth, trying to hold in his amusement, "a date."

"Y-yeah...I just went on it..." I say as I twirl the end of my hair nervously.

"How was it then?" Dan persists.

"Good." I reply simply with a sure look.

"You still haven't told me..." Dan leans closer and raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "Who's the boy?"

I feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

"None of your business!" I snap annoyed at the look painted across his face.

"Geez, you don't have to shout all the time...we're in public." Dan pulls away and rubs his ear.

"Anyway, I'm going home!" I say angrily as I begin distancing myself from him.

"Okay. I'll walk you." I heard his voice trail behind me.

"No, I'm fine." I sigh tiresomely; not bothering to even look back, yet alone slow down my pace.

"Too late." He sings.

I sigh and try to ignore the footsteps behind me.

"Wow, Runo. You actually wore a dress..." Dan laughs.

I grit my teeth and ignore this.

"So did you ask him on a date?" Dan asks.

"What?" I turn around with a gape, "Of course_ I_ didn't ask him!"

"Wow..." Dan smiles.

"Why do you have to be so annoying...?" I roll my eyes.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Dan counters. Okay, that kind of hurt.

"Oh so I'm difficult?" I confirm as I cross my arm and shift my weight to one leg.

"No..." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand; knowing he's got himself into trouble.

"How am I difficult?" I ask firmly.

"Runo," Dan sighs, "I-"

"Runo!" Someone shouts as they come jogging up to Dan and I.

"Ace!?" I shriek out of surprise.

Ace bends over and pants; trying to catch his breath.

"I tried...to catch...you up..." Ace breaths.

"Ace..." Dan looks at him unsurely.

"Dan?" Ace blinks.

"Ace, I'll see you at school okay? I need to get home and Dan is walking me!" I explain quickly as I drag Dan away.

"Whoa Runoo!" Dan shouts as I drag him away leaving Ace on his own. I panicked.

I let him go when we are a reasonable distance away from Ace, then continue to walk in front of him.

"Runo, you're acting weird." Dan says with a slight serious tone as he stops. I stop.

"Weirder than usual." Dan smirks.

"I am?" I turn back to him.

"Yeah." Dan steps forward, "What is it Runo?"

"Nothing." I reply.

"Runo." Dan stares into my eyes as if he's trying to see through me.

"Dan," I smile more warmly, "I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so!" Dan grins as he walks past me.

I follow beside him and we continue to walk together to my home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviews!_

**CHAPTER 3**

"You didn't call me!" Julie rushes up to Runo at lunch with annoyance, "I've been calling you and everything!"

"Sorry..." Runo cringes, "I thought you could wait one day."

"Well, no! What happened?" Julie said; curiosity spilling over.

"Ace now thinks I like him." Runo grits her teeth.

"What?" Julie's eyes widen.

"He thinks that _you_ set us up. And I couldn't tell him the truth obviously." Runo says simply; masking my annoyance.

"Well, just wait for Dan's reaction." Julie smirks.

"I saw Dan. He walked me home." Runo says casually.

"Wait, what?!" Julie exclaims loudly, "Did he see you on a date?"

"No, I walked out of the restaurant because it was too weird. And I saw Dan. He walked me home." Runo says shortly.

"What did he say!?" Julie squeals.

"He still finds it amusing that I went on a 'date' and he asked who the 'boy' was." Runo tells her.

"SEE!" Julie emphasises, "He's curious, because he cares about this 'date'..."

"Then why did he find it funny." Runo frowns.

"Trying to hide his feelings." Julie sighs.

"I doubt it..." Runo sighs, "Now I have to deal with Ace..."

"Prom is coming up, y'know?" Julie folds her arms.

Runo's eyes widen, "And Dan will expect..."

"Yo to go with the 'boy'" Julie finishes the sentence.

"Julie, this is bad!" Runo shakes her by her shoulders, "I have to get Ace to go with me! Otherwise Dan will know this whole thing is a lie!"

"Ace knows you like him," Julie starts.

"I don't like him!" Runo interrupts.

"So just ask...he must give it a shot?" Julie suggests.

"What about Mira?!" Runo panics.

"Unless you find _another_ boy?" Julie asks.

"Like?" Runo asks.

"Ren or Baron?" Julie ponders.

"No, we shouldn't get more people involved in this." Runo refuses.

"Just wait and see how jealous Dan gets at prom..." Julie giggles.

"Who do you think he will go with?" Runo asks with concern.

"I don't know..." Julie strokes her chin.

The bell rings.

"Well, see ya Runo. I have Art. Meet me after school, outside the gates." And with that Julie dashes off.

Runo walks slowly to English which she remembered, Mira and Dan were in that class.

Runo enters slowly and makes her way to her seat at the back of the class. She sees Mira watching her as she sits next to her, but not Dan.

"Hey Runo." Mira smiles.

"Hey Mira." Runo smiles back.

"So how are you?" Mira asks.

"Fine, and you?" Runo replies.

"Good." Mira nods.

"Where's Dan? Late again..." Runo asks as she glances around.

"I'm not sure." She frowns. There's a silence.

"So you and Ace...huh..." Mira quietens.

"What?!" Runo says with shock.

"I heard you went on a date..." Mira tries to change the intonation of her voice.

"How do you-" Runo pauses.

"I just heard..." Mira shrugs.

"Mira," Runo sighs, "I-"

"No, it's fine. We don't date anymore. He can see who he wants." Mira says like she doesn't care, "Besides I don't have feelings for him..."

"Mira..." Runo says with guilt.

"I broke up with him remember." Mira laughs half-heartedly.

"Yeah..." Runo agrees.

"So I suppose you two are going to prom together?" Mira asks further.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think he still has feelings for you..." Runo shifts uncomfortably.

"I see..." She nods.

"What about you?" Runo tries to divert attention to Mira.

"Me?" She blinks.

"Prom..." Runo hints.

"Well, I might not go with anyone..." She tells Runo.

"Oh..." Runo sighs.

"So how long have you liked Ace," Mira persists, "I got the impression you like Dan..."

"Not too long, and Dan. What no?!" Runo blushes furiously but hides her face from her.

"You don't like Dan?" Mira's eyes widen.

"No, I never have!" Runo shakes her head.

"Well then can I tell you something?" Mira whispers.

"Sure." Runo nods as she leans in closer to her secretively.

"I like Dan." She smiles timidly.

"Oh?" Runo says with shock.

"But- don't tell him...I know how close you guys are..." Mira glances away.

"Of course I won't, just don't tell anyone about Ace and I..." Runo murmurs.

"Okay." She nods.

The door swings open. Dan strides in.

"Dan you're late!" Miss shouts.

"I'm sorry!" Dan calls as he rushes to the seat next to me.

"You're late again." Runo frowns at Dan and fold her arms.

"What are you, my mom?" Dan squints in jokish manner.

"Shut it!" Runo shoves Dan in the face.

"Hey Dan." Mira looks past Runo and smiles at Dan.

"Yo Mira!" He greets.

"So Runo..." Dan whispers seriously just so Runo could, "I know everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_Made this a longer chapter ;) Dedicated to Diamon Heart 82!  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!_

**Chapter 4**

Runo gave him a questioning glance; trying to contain her panic.

"E-Everything?" She says uneasily.

"Yep." He nods, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dan," Runo starts, "I-"

"Runo Misaki!" Miss shouts, "Will you stop talking? Do I have to move you?"

"No, Miss, I'm sorry." Runo apologizes.

"Na Miss. It was my fault!" Dan calls as he waves from the back of the class coolly.

"Will both of you stop talking!" Miss says with agitation as if she as about to explode.

Runo and Dan fall silent before its safe to talk again.

"Can't believe you went out with Ace...on a _date_..." Dan mumbles.

"You know?! How do you know?!" Runo says eagerly in panic; reminding herself of Julie.

"Ace told me, he met you at the Restaurant yesterday and Julie set you guys up!" Dan exclaims.

"Well-"Runo feels the blood rise to her cheeks, "What's it to you?"

"Ace? It seems a bit random..." Dan doubts as his face scrunches up slightly.

"Well, Ace is a nice guy." Runo says simply trying to sound confident.

"Dan, are you just jealous?" Runo smirks teasingly; sneaking a slanted glance at him.

"No!" Dan denies immediately.

"I was just kidding." Runo sticks her tongue.

Dan ruffles her head.

"Sure, Kid." He smirks.

"Quit calling me that!" Runo snaps, "You're only a few months older than me!"

"But I'm still older!" Dan teases and then the bell rings. Class had gone past quicker than expected.

* * *

Runo packs her stuff up and rushes to meet Julie outside the school gates.

Runo waits patiently...waits, waits and waits...

"Runo?" A voice crawls from behind her.

She swiftly turns around, "Ace?"

"About yesterday..." He looks away awkwardly.

"I get it, you still Mira and you're not ready." Runo nods in understanding; preparing to dismiss the situation.

"Actually, you got me thinking yesterday that I have to move on..." Ace starts.

"Say what?" Runo blinks.

"I can't be stuck liking Mira forever, so I'm willing to try 'us' out..." Ace smiles.

"Ace, I don't want to pressure you or anything..." Runo tries to reason.

"No, I think that _we_ could work." Ace says genuinely.

"Okay..." Runo fake smiles.

"Hug?" Ace holds out his arms.

Runo giggles with slight discomfort and goes into his embrace.

"What's up Guys?" A playful voice interrupts. Runo pulls away; to see Dan casually leaning on Ace's shoulder and one foot leaning on its toe, crossed in front of the other leg.

Ace and Runo blush.

"D-Dan..." Runo stammers.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Dan says as if he just noticed; glancing back and forth with oblivion.

"Um no..." Runo says with embarrassment and looks away to hide her blushing.

"Good, so Runo," Dan walks over to her and slings an arm around her neck, "Mom's invited you over for dinner _again..."_

"Today?" Runo asks trying to act normal about Dan touching her as this made her blush even more.

"No, tomorrow." Dan tells her.

"She's so nice." Runo smiles.

"My Mom just really likes you for some reason." Dan shrugs.

"So you'll come?" He asks for conformation as he moves his head away and meets gaze with Runo.

"Yes." Runo clarifies.

"Well, See ya Kid!" Dan pulls away then ruffles her hair before walking off.

"Don't call me that!" Runo yells to the distant figure.

Ace laughs.

"Sorry about that..." Runo scratches her head.

"Anyway I was thinking, that we could go to Prom together...I mean since its next week and all..." Ace tries to remain calm.

"Sure!" Runo says happily; happier than he expected. But she wasn't happy for the reason he thought she was.

"Should I walk you home?" Ace asks.

"I'm meeting Julie, but thanks anyway!" Runo smiles.

"Bye." He waves as he trails away.

"Omg! What was that?" Julie runs faster than sonic to Runo, with a hunger for information.

"What was what?" Runo blinks.

"I saw Ace. Dan. Ace!" She panics and gestures.

"First of all. Mira and Dan know about Ace and I. So now they think I like him." Runo starts.

"How the hell does Mira know?" Julie freezes and gapes.

"That's what I'd like to know." Runo frowns.

"And Dan? What did he say?" Julie says eagerly.

"He said Ace told him and that it seemed random for me to go out with Ace...which is totally true..." Runo sighs.

"No Runo! Tell me every single detail! Every word of your conversation!" Julie demands.

"Julie, I don't even remember every single word!" Runo shouts.

"Tell me as much as possible. I need to know everything!" Julie sounded kind of creepy.

Runo began explaining as they walked home.

"What?" Julie gapes, "Mira likes Dan?"

"Yeah, but keep your mouth shut okay!" Runo glares.

"But everything is working out; I mean Ace asked you to prom!" Julie exclaims in accomplishment.

"I don't even think Dan cares..." Runo sighs.

"For a clever girl Runo you sure are stupid." Julie shakes her head.

"Do you think Dan would go with Mira?" Runo says uneasily with a spark of jealous in her voice.

"I never thought Dan would like Mira like _that."_ Julie cringes disapprovingly.

"I feel bad...for Ace I mean..." Runo frowns guiltily.

"Relax, after Prom and after you see that Dan likes you, you can tell him." Julie explains, oh so simply.

"Yes, I hope he won't be mad." Runo gulps.

"All of this could have been avoided you know..." Julie says knowingly.

"How?" Runo raises and eyebrow.

"If you just talked to Dan straight!" Julie exclaims.

"Are you crazy? No way! That would be humiliating!" Runo things of the worst possible situations if she had done what Julie had suggested.

"Wow..." Julie rolls her eyes.

"What?" Runo asks.

"Nothing." She giggles.

Runo rolls her eyes as they split on their paths to go to their homes.

"Bye girl!" Julie waves.

"Bye!" Runo calls behind her.

"DAN AND RUNO SITTING IN A TREE..." Julie sings loudly down the street, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"JULIE SHUT UP!" Runo shouts.

Runo sees the giggling figure of Julie fade to the distance.

"That girl..." Runo sighs as she walks along the path.

"I wonder if Dad is home yet..." Runo ponders. Runo's dad always seemed to be out on business. And Runo's mum? She left her when she was young.

Runo's head filled with a scramble of sad thoughts and questions whenever she thought of her mum. Usually she tends not think about it and push the worries to the back of her mind.

"Mom..." She whispered sadly to herself whilst dreaming into the ground.

Suddenly a rough, sweaty palm crashed against her mouth and another arm harshly grappling her waist pulled her into an alleyway, close to their body. Runo's heart jumped out of her chest, completely caught off guard.

"Don't even think about struggling." A venomous voice invaded her ears. She was struck with fear. But that didn't stop Runo; she squirmed and struggled as much as she could. He tightened his hold on her which began to hurt her.

"You're a rather pretty girl," The malevolent voice spoke again, "Runo Misaki, right?"

Runo's eyes widen, she was pulsing and she was shaking in fear, what was he going to do to her? She had never been in a situation like this.

People walk past the alley, he quietens so they won't notice.

"Friend of Dan Kuso." He continues.

Suddenly she was released and heard footsteps fading out to the distance, she looks down the alley and can no longer can see the man.

"Where did he go?" Runo stares into the darkness of the alley.

"Runo?" She hears a voice call. Runo flinches and turns to her other side cautiously. Outside of the alley she sees Shun looking in.

"What are you doing?" He ask with slight concern.

She silently debates whether or not to inform him of what happened.

"Nothing..." She walks out of the alley, still shaking slightly; not facing Shun.

"Are you okay?" He asks further.

He places a hand on her shoulder to turn her slowly around, "You seem scared..."

"I'm completely fine." Runo lies.

"What did Dan do this time?" Shun sighs.

Runo laughs.

"It's late. Do you need me to walk you home?" Shun offers kindly.

"Yes!" Runo replies needily, the truth was she was scared to walk home alone, "I- mean if that's okay."

Shun just nods and they begin to walk slowly.

"How are you and Alice?" Runo asks.

"Fine. Thank you." Shun blushes ever so slightly.

"I miss her..." Runo saddens, remembering she moved schools.

"And you and Dan? Or should I say Ace?" Shun responds.

"What do you mean me and Dan?!" Runo retorts with annoyance.

"Well, I mean Ace..." Shun corrects suspiciously.

"Perfectly fine." Runo says with slight attitude.

"But does everyone know?" Runo sighs.

"I guess so. Dan was the one who saw you two." Shun states.

"Wait, Dan saw us?" Runo's eyes widen, "He said that Dan, Ace told him."

"Ace probably just confirmed." Shun tells her.

"Oh..." Runo lingers.

Shun glances at Runo.

"What is it?" Runo asks; worried what he'll say. Shun was very observant as oppose to Dan.

"Nothing." Shun dismisses as they reach Runo's front door and he begins to walk away.

"See you, Runo." He says coolly without turning back with his hands in his pockets.

"Shun," She calls, about to tell him about the guy in the alley. Shun halts and glances back slightly.

"Thanks for walking me." She smiles.

"Don't mention it." He says as he continues walking away.


End file.
